Sanctum
Larger than a simple shrine, Sanctums are constructed religious spaces used by Cults. Details: A Sanctum is considered a Level 2 Holy Site meaning that it has a level 2 Altar. Sanctums differ from Shrine in that the holy site now has expanded to encompass an entire building, a staff of priests, religious attendants and can provide a number of services to their congregation. Example: A large cult or small sect has constructed a Sanctum in a town. * 1 Great Hall: With a high, arched ceiling and elaboratelycarved columns running its length, the Great Hall is designed to impress visitors. The columns depict the goddess in her gentler aspect, shepherding the souls of the dead. *'2 Public Chapel:' This large space is used for public worship of the goddess. A bier stands at one end, holding the coffin of the deceased during a funeral. Two low pedestals flank the bier, holding flowers, candelabras, or other decorations. Two medium braziers stand on the floor in front of the bier for burning incense and other offerings. *'3 Private Chapel:' This smaller chapel space is usedby the three clerics and any visiting worshipers of the Goddess. *'4 Arcanium:' This is the temple's library, a resourceof arcane and necromantic knowledge that draws scholars from distant lands. *'5 Meeting Room/Kitchen:' The clerics use this room for internal meetings as well as consultations with the public. The room has a small kitchen nook. *'6. Vestry: '''This room, really a closet, serves as a storage place for ceremonial garments and accessories: candelabras, censers, small braziers, altar cloths, and other sacred gear. *'7. Storage:' Similar to the vestry, this room is a storage area for less sacred items: food stores, paper and ink, lamp oil, and the like. *'8. Priest's Quarters:' Sparsely furnished, this room is where the priests sleeps and studies. Besides a bed and a writing desk, the room contains a small altar that rests on the floor to provide a meditation place. *'9. Priest's Quarters:' It is furnished like room 8. *'10. High Priest Quarters:' The High Priest sleeps and works here. Her bed and writing desk are set off from the rest of the room by a long curtain. This room has a small shrine like the other clerics' rooms, but also a round meeting table with four chairs for private meetings and consultations. Requirements: *Priest, Level 1 *5 Followers *Altar, level 3 *Sacred Space '''Definitions:' *'Priest :' A person who has been ordained by an established religious organization to serve their god. Priests are different than clerics as they have access to only one of their god's domains and must follow strict guidelines within their faith or risk losing their divine powers. Priests typically operate within their holy site and serve the needs of their followers. *'Follower :' A person who has been taught the dogma and faith of a god and has accepted the deity as their personal protector. *'Altar :' The receptical for all stored faith within a holy site. Should the Altar become damaged or destroyed the faith that has been stored will be lost. *'''Sacred Space: '''The clearly marked perimeter of the holy site. The space may be simply a ring of glyphs carved into the rock walls of a cave or a small perimeter wall around the site. The sacred space is approximately 20 feet per level of the holy site in radius from the altar. Known Sanctums Sanctum Category:Structure Category:Divine